Miss Arendal
by RebelliousRedhead
Summary: Nursery Teacher AU. Anna is a newly qualified nursery teacher in a British school. When one of the children in her class starts acting up, it leads to a chance encounter with the child's adoptive older brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay kids, remember, toys must go back once you've finished playing with them. We don't want a repeat of yesterday!"

"Yes Miss Arendal" the class replied, jumping to their feet and scurrying off.

Anna couldn't deny she was exhausted. She had been up until the early hours of the morning finishing a policy document for her nursery class. Being newly qualified was hard, she decided, she wasn't as practiced at this than other teachers. Gerda, the classroom assistant had been here for years. She sympathised with Anna more so than the other teachers who simply waved a hand and said "You'll learn".

"Here, Anna" Gerda said, approaching her at that moment with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm, thanks Gerda!" Anna said taking a sip and sitting back in her chair, watching her class at free play before yawning widely.

"Were you up all night with that blasted paperwork again?"

"Only until two this time!" Anna told her.

"Still far too long" Gerda said "How did you even manage to get up this morning?"

"My sister"

Elsa had woken her up bright and early with pancakes before hurrying out to work herself. She really owed her sister an awful lot. Letting her move in with her after university like that was sweet enough but she always made sure Anna was fed and watered before she left the house and when she came home too.

"She's a good one that sister of yours" Gerda told her.

"I know, I wish she wouldn't work herself too hard"

"What is it she does?"

"She's a graphic designer. Currently she's working on the new shopping centre in town. It's a lot of work for her and…"

"AHHHHHH" A tiny voice squealed across the room from the dressing up corner.

Anna jumped up to see Lizzie screeching at the top of her lungs, a police helmet clutched under her left arm and Sven's teeth clamped around her right.

"SVEN! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Gerda cried as she and Anna hurried over. Gerda took hold of Lizzie and took her to the toilets to dry her eyes while Anna grabbed Sven's hand and led him over to sit on the carpet while she knelt in front of him. It wasn't the first time he'd been in trouble. She'd only been here two months and he was the first name she learnt in her class, mainly from having to shout it at the top of her lungs across the classroom after he had snatched from, bitten, hit or kicked another of his classmates.

"Sven" Anna sighed "We talked about the biting last week. It's not nice."

Sven glared at the floor, his face screwed up and brown hair falling into his face so Anna couldn't see him. Anna slumped, laying on her front and looked up at Sven from the floor so she could see him. He smiled slightly at his teacher before remembering that he was supposed to be angry and he shuffled away from her slightly

"Why did you bite her?" Anna asked, moving again so she was looking up at him.

"She said I wasn't allowed to play the policeman game"

"That's not really a great reason to bite her, Pal" Anna said.

"She said it was because her daddy's a policeman and I don't have a real daddy so I couldn't play"

"Ah" Anna said, sitting up. She still wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this problem. Sven had recently been adopted in the summer by a local family after ending up in the foster system as a baby. She thought for a moment, looking down at the tiny three year old in front of her, sat cross legged and staring so hard at the floor that he was in danger of burning a hole into the carpet, and decided to give him the truth.

"You know, Sven, I don't have a daddy either"

Sven looked up at her then.

"Why?" he asked

"Well, he died when I was little. I just had my sister. It was hard sometimes but we never bit people" Anna told him, feeling a dull twinge in her chest as she looked into the little boys eyes and saw the same look of confusion and anger that had been present in her eyes for so many of her teenage years. She pulled him into her lap and he cuddled into her as she gave him a big hug.

"But you need to remember Bulda and Cliff love you so very much and they're going to look after you, just like they have with all your new brothers and sisters"

Sven didn't reply, just clutched to Anna. She lifted him and carried him back to her seat where they sat in silence as she held him close.

"You know" she whispered after a while "I am going to have to tell Bulda about this. We made that deal after you bit James"

"She's not picking me up" he told her "my brother is"

"Okay well I'll have to mention it to him, alright?"

Sven shrugged against her shoulder and was quiet again until it was time for dinner.

"What did Sven say?" Gerda asked when the class had been dismissed for lunch.

"I think he's struggling with the adoption" Anna said.

"The poor mite" Gerda sighed "he needs to stop the biting though"

"I know; I'm going to mention it to his brother when he picks him up this afternoon".

She couldn't be certain but it sounded like Gerda chuckled.

Home time came soon enough and the children gathered their coats. Parents were already waiting in the playground so Anna opened the door and began dismissing her class.

"Sven, will you please tell your brother I need to speak with him before you go?"

Sven nodded and hurried out into the sea of grown-ups. The final members of the class filed out and Anna turned back to pick up some dropped wellington boots when there was a voice behind her.

"Miss Arendal? Sven said you wanted to speak to me?"

Anna stood straight and turned to face the voice coming from the doorway. She froze and gazed up at the tall, muscular blonde, holding a Thomas the Tank Engine backpack and the hand of tiny little Sven. His black tee shirt was tight and outlined an impressive chest and his jeans were low enough that the waist band of his boxer shorts was just visible. His blonde hair fell into large, chocolate coloured eyes which stared back in to her own blue ones. She continued to stare at those eyes and began to feel as though she was floating.

"Miss Arendal?" he asked again, frowning slightly.

"Mmm? Oh! Yes! I, um, yes" she stammered, blushing furiously "It's about Sven. We caught him biting again today. We've given him plenty of chances, but I did say last time I would have to report home if it happened again"

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, before crouching to look Sven in the eye.

"Is this true, buddy?" he asked.

Sven nodded, looking at the floor again.

"We talked about this after you bit Melody in the garden, it can't happen. I think you need to apologise to Miss Arendal, she doesn't need to deal with you biting people; she already has a lot to do"

"I'm sorry Miss Arendal" Sven mumbled.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Anna said crouching too "but will you promise no more biting?"

"Yes" Sven replied.

"Good" she said

"Okay, bud, do you wanna head to the car? Your sisters already waiting for you"

Sven hurried off without another word leaving Anna alone with the blonde.

"I'm really sorry about this" the blonde said "he's just taking some time to settle, his last place was pretty rough"

"I totally understand" Anna told him.

"He doesn't really listen to my parents at the minute. He's still testing them. He seems to be doing okay with me though. Actually…" the blonde fished in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled receipt, smoothing it out slightly before picking up a red crayon from the side and scrawling on the scrap of paper "this is my number. I know you have my parent's number on the contact sheet but I'm working nearby at the minute so if you have any problems during the day, give me a ring and I'll come and talk to him"

"Thank you" Anna said, taking the paper and trying not to drown in those brown eyes again.

"Well I'd better get him home"

"Of course"

"I'll see you around Miss Arendal"

"Anna" she blurted before she could stop herself.

He smiled slightly and her stomach did a backflip. She felt her cheeks glowing and wished there was a human shape hole in the floor she could step in to and disappear.

"I'm Kristoff" he told her "well, see you!"

He left and Anna remained stood staring at the doorway for another five minutes before Gerda entered.

"Anna? Are you okay?" she asked, snapping Anna from her trance.

"Yes, I'm fine. I, uh, just talked to Sven's brother"

"I'm guessing by that expression it was the blonde"

Anna nodded.

"You might want to splash your face with cold water, girl. I can feel the heat all the way over here" Gerda laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna drove home in a stunned silence. Surely not one encounter with a stranger could have left her feeling like this. He was just a random guy who happened to be picking up his brother from school… a guy who gave her his number. Sure, it was for emergencies but still, a girl can dream right?

"Give it up, Anna" she told herself, getting out of the car on the driveway and was quickly distracted by the distinct lack of Elsa's car again. Anna sighed; her sister was working far too hard. She was going to collapse soon if she wasn't careful. She entered the empty house, kicked off her shoes and turned on lights as she went, throwing her coat and bag down on the sofa and heading to the bathroom to run a bath so she could relax before returning to her paperwork. Urgh, so much paperwork. She needed to push the big hunky blond man as far out of her mind as possible otherwise she wasn't getting anything done at all.

Elsa returned home as she was finishing drying her hair, the slam of the front door making her jump even over the sound of the hairdryer. She must have had a really bad day; Elsa never slammed a door usually; that was Anna's job. At this, Anna came out to the living room to find her sister sprawled on the couch, a cushion over her face. She was clearly exhausted.  
>"So how was your day" Anna asked, frowning slightly, before sitting at her sisters feet on the floor.<br>"ARGH!" Elsa yelled into the pillow, before pulling it away from her face and glowering at her sister. "I don't know why I bother sometimes. Steve is totally incompetent. It's like he can't follow a simple instruction without almost causing a need for a total re-start on everything"  
>Anna nodded sympathetically. It wasn't the first time Elsa had had problems with Steve. Steve didn't seem to like the idea of a woman being in charge of the project. Anna had a few choice words saved up for this Steve, which was partially why Elsa never let Anna come to her work with her. The redhead was not known for keeping her mouth shut when she felt strongly about something. It had gotten her into trouble plenty of times in the past.<br>"Anyway distract me, how was your day?" Elsa asked.  
>"Oh, y'know, it was just ordinary. We had another biting incident with Sven again"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, but I think he's acting out because of the adoption"<br>"Oh, I see" Elsa spoke, much calmer now. Anna had mentioned Sven on numerous times; hoping Elsa could give her some help on how to calm him. So far, Elsa had struggled as much as Anna had for a solution.  
>"Mmm, so hopefully it's just a phase until he settles down better and he might stop" Anna said.<br>"It must be tough on him though"  
>"The family he's with are lovely. They foster and adopt plenty of children, there's another girl in the school I believe but I think she's about eight? Then I'm sure someone said there's another four"<br>"Plenty of siblings then" Elsa said "Siblings are just the kind of support you need sometimes" she leant over to squeeze Anna's shoulder and smiled, before getting to her feet "you hungry?"  
>"Are you kidding? I could eat an entire horse!"<br>"Well lets order from that Chinese down the road then. Order that funny looking meat dish again and you might be in luck"  
>Anna giggled "Somehow, I don't think it's worth the vomiting aftermath"<br>"Pizza instead?" Elsa asked  
>"Much better, you call though; my phones in my coat there. Speed dial 7"<br>"You pig" Elsa laughed, reaching for Anna's coat and rifling through the pockets.  
>Anna lay across the floor to turn the television on and reach the remote when Elsa cleared her throat.<br>"And Kristoff is…?"  
>"Huh?"<br>Anna turned to find Elsa holding the crumpled receipt in her hand.  
>"Oh, um, that's Sven's brother"<br>Elsa raised her eyebrows.  
>"He came to pick him up and I had to tell him about the biting incident so he gave me his number in case of emergencies"<br>"And it's in your pocket?"  
>"Well it was the end of the day; I guess I just put it in there"<br>"You're blushing"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are to! Why are you blushing?"  
>"I'M NOT!"<br>"Hmm" Elsa stared at her brick red sister for a moment before turning away. She said no more on the subject and dialled for the pizza before sitting down and pulling her laptop on to her knee, more than likely to begin more work. Anna decided she'd better take a leaf out of her sister's book and climbed up onto the sofa next to her, pulling her bag towards her and taking out her paperwork, continuing where she left off last night. There was silence except the dull hum of the voices on the TV and Elsa's fingers typing away on her keyboard.  
>Anna got up when the delivery man arrived and they ate, making small talk before discussing the plans Elsa had for the shopping centre. Elsa still continued on her laptop while Anna munched through another slice of pizza.<br>"Didn't picture that, that is for sure" Elsa said suddenly.  
>"Picture what?" Anna asked, confused. They had been discussing Elsa's work hours before her outburst that had nothing to do with the topic.<br>Elsa tilted her laptop to face Anna. Her sister hadn't been doing any work at all, but instead had been browsing a social network site. Anna stared in stunned silence at Kristoff's face on the screen. It was his personal profile.  
>"How on earth did you do that?" Anna asked, resisting the urge to stare too hard at the screen.<br>"It was easy" Elsa said, grinning and holding up some of the paper Anna had pulled from her bag. It was the emergency contact sheet. "I just typed his name with every last name on here. Didn't take long; Bjorgman wasn't that far down the list. I thought I had one earlier with a Kris Anderson but he didn't look like the type of guy who would make you blush. Looked a bit of a cretin if I'm honest"  
>"You are a sly one, Elsa Arendal" Anna smirked, turning her eyes back to the screen.<br>In his picture he was smiling again, wearing a red and white checked shirt and his blonde hair slightly flopping into those big brown eyes. She tried her very best not to drool on Elsa's keyboard.  
>"Looks a nice guy, much better than that last prick you brought home"<br>"Elsa!" Anna warned, snapping her back into reality with a nasty sting in her chest.  
>"Sorry. I know, don't mention him"<br>She continued to scroll down his page.  
>"Kristoff Bjorgman. He seems genuine, a builder, seems to know a lot about cars judging by some of these posts, I see no mention of a girlfriend here either, you're in luck little sis!"<br>"OooKAY, I think we've had enough of Elsa the Stalker for one evening!" Anna told her, reaching over and closing the web page.  
>"Party pooper" Elsa scoffed. Anna just picked up another slice of pizza and took a huge bite out of it.<br>"It'll never happen anyway, I can't even look the guy in the eye without making a fool out of myself"  
>"why?" Elsa laughed<br>"Cause he's just so, so pretty!"  
>"What is the matter with you?" Elsa asked, snorting from laughing so hard.<br>"I don't know! I've never had this problem before. What if it affects my teaching? If he comes to the classroom I'll make a fool of myself again. I'm quite certain I looked a total idiot, just staring at him!"  
>"Anna, it won't have been that bad. Look, he's only Sven's brother, chances are you'll only see him every so often when his parents are busy and he has to pick him up"<br>"I hope you're right" Anna muttered "I need wine"  
>"It's a school night!" Elsa called, laughing again as Anna stalked off to the kitchen shouting back about this all being Elsa's fault.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa woke Anna next morning with bacon sandwiches. It was Friday. One more day to go, Anna thought, and then two whole glorious days off.  
>"You might want to eat on the run" Elsa told her "You're late"<br>"Ah hell!" Anna cried, tumbling from the bed, her bed clothes twisted around her feet.  
>"I said you shouldn't drink on a school night!" Elsa chuckled, leaving Anna to dress.<br>She tied her hair in a messy bun and pulled on some black trousers and a green floral shirt, reaching for her matching green cardigan, whilst hastily brushing her teeth. She grabbed her bag and the bacon sandwich, which Elsa had placed in a small paper bag; she was going to have to shove this in her face on the drive if she wanted to eat sometime before lunch.

She arrived at the nursery with minutes to spare, running through the corridors and bounding into the classroom. Gerda, the angel, has already begun to set up. Anna flung her coat and bag into the store cupboard and opened the door to greet the children. She greeted each child individually, listening to them tell her of their evenings and show her toys they had brought in specifically to boast about.  
>"Look! it even shoots these pretend bullets so they don't hurt!"<p>

"That's wonderful, Tom, but let's put that in our bag before someone loses an eye shall we?"

"Anna- Ah- Miss Arendal" a deep voice, definitely not belonging to any child spoke to her. She gulped and turned, looking up into those horrendously hypnotising brown eyes again for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Kristoff" she smiled, flushing slightly.

"I just wanted to say that Sven got a stern telling off last night from our parents and there should be no problems today"

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know" Anna replied.

"Not a problem"

They looked at each other for a moment, something unreadable on his face. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time;

"I wanted to-" he began.

"Well I should-" she started.

They both stopped and he chuckled, he actually chuckled. She felt her knees go weak and she leant casually against the wall beside her for support, forgetting about the coat pegs.  
>"Ow" she hissed as she was jabbed in the arm by an empty one. That was going to leave a nasty bruise. He appeared to not notice, or at least had the decency not to mention it.<br>"What were you going to say?" he asked her.  
>"I should probably go and get the class settled, people will think I do no work otherwise"<br>He chuckled again.  
>"What were you going to say?" She asked him.<p>

"Oh, er, I, I was just going to, um, remind you that you have my number, so any problems give me a call and I'll be straight down" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and she tried not to stare at his biceps, or the bottom of his blue t-shirt that rose slightly as he lifted his arm.

"Thanks" she smiled, staring at his face instead. Big mistake; there were those eyes again. "I will do. I mean I won't. I mean, I hope there won't be any problems today"

Dear Lord.

"Miss Arendal, are you coming to do register?" Amy asked, tugging on her trousers.

"Yes, one moment" Anna told the child and reminding herself to find an excuse to give Amy a sticker later for saving her from further embarrassment.

"I'll see you round" Kristoff told her.

"Yes, definitely" she smiled far too wide and he raised his eyebrows before appraising her for a moment. She was ready to smash her head into the wall beside her, coat pegs be damned.

"By the way, Miss Arendal" he muttered, looking around the room and leaning in closer, so close she could smell his aftershave and it made her dizzy "your cardigan is inside out". He pulled away again and headed for the door, looking back and waving slightly before disappearing out of sight.

Anna looked down at her inside out cardigan and turned the colour of beetroot. Not only that, she had ketchup on her shirt from the bacon sandwich she had hastily crammed into her mouth on the drive to work.

"Congratulations Anna, you've become the world's greatest moron" she sighed to herself, before heading over to her class.

The morning began normal enough, Anna regained herself, remembering where she was, and read a story and led the class in some activities based on the book. Everyone, Sven included, seemed very well behaved. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or slightly disappointed. Gerda approached her again whilst they supervised outdoor play.

"So what did the brother have to say this morning? I've never seen him drop Sven off before"

"He's working nearby, he said yesterday" Anna shrugged, hoping to keep this humiliating little crush to herself "he just wanted to let me know that Sven got into trouble last night about the biting"

"Explains why he's been so good today" Gerda commented and they both turned towards the sandpit where Sven was quietly filling a bucket of sand himself and making a row of castles. The other children seemed to be giving him a wide berth, avoiding the sand altogether. Anna surveyed Sven for a moment before registering just how lonely the little boy looked.

"I'm going to go talk to him for a while" Anna told Gerda, who nodded.

"Hey buddy" Anna said, approaching him "What you building here?"

"A wall" Sven replied.

"Ooh, cool! Can I help?"

Sven shrugged so Anna picked up a spade and began filling a bucket.

"So what's the wall for?" she asked.

"For my garden"

"Your garden?"

"Kristoff is building one and he said I can help"

"Oh I see, so you're practicing?"

Sven nodded. They remained quiet while Anna added the castle to Sven's row. He added one beside it and they filled their buckets again.

"You can come and help" Sven told her.

"Oh I would love to! But I think I'd just get in the way"

"You can hold my bucket" Sven told her "and Kristoff's too. He thinks you're nice"

"He does?" Anna asked, blushing slightly and busying herself with the castle.

"He told Bulda last night he thinks you're a good teacher"

"Well that was very nice of him" Anna said, smiling slightly and fighting the blush down.

"Miss Arendal?" He asked

"Yes Sven?"

"Do you miss your mummy and daddy?"

Anna put down the bucket and looked at the little boy, his brown hair full of sand and his green coat zipped up so high she could only see his dark eyes and tiny little nose sticking out from over it. She wanted nothing more than to squeeze him tight and tell him everything would be okay.

"I do" she said "but like you I was lucky to have lovely people who would look after me"

He stared at her for a moment and she was dying to know what was going around in his head but before she could ask, he picked up his shovel.

"The wall isn't big enough yet"

Gerda dismissed the children that evening while Anna finished an Email to the nursery leader. She never saw who picked Sven up and she was almost relieved when Gerda shut the doors and picked up the stray leaves that had blown into the classroom.

"Is there anything else you need me to do tonight Anna?"

"No, that's fine Gerda, get yourself home. I'm just going to place the order for the new paints and I'm heading off myself"

"Well then, have a great weekend"

"You too!" Anna smiled and Gerda left.

Once the order was placed Anna locked up and headed for the car. She was last again. That's what you get for being late, she thought glumly. She got into the car and turned the key. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing.

"You cannot be serious!" Anna cried, frantically trying to start her car.  
>Not a sound, not a movement.<br>Letting out a frustrated screech she grabbed her phone off the seat next to her and dialled her sister.  
>It went to voicemail. Of course, she would still be at work!<br>Scrolling through her phone, she looked for someone who could help. Gerda would be almost home now; it wouldn't be fair to ask her to turn round. It was too far for Anna to walk home too.  
>Anna opened her bag and rifled through, searching for her purse to see if she could afford a bus, when her hand closed around a crumpled sheet of paper.<br>"He thinks you're nice" Sven's voice echoed in her mind.  
>She couldn't, could she? She unfolded the receipt and looked at the red crayoned number scrawled on the back.<br>No she couldn't, it was not professional in the slightest. Sven didn't need any more confusion.  
>But he's working nearby, if he didn't pick Sven up, he's somewhere round here.<br>No Anna, he would probably be at home now, right?  
>"Argh!" she went back to her phone and picked the one number she had really been avoiding.<br>He answered on the first ring,  
>"Anna?"<br>"Hans, I know we agreed not to speak to each other while on this break, but I really need a favour"


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you could have just phoned for a call out?" Hans told her as he attached jump leads to her car battery.  
>"Well I panicked, I didn't even think about that" Anna stood by the side of the cars, shivering slightly.<br>"Maybe you just missed me" he said, turning and winking at her.  
>"Yeah, Yeah" she waved her hand at him and looked around the empty car park. That was the last time she stayed late putting orders in.<br>"Okay, let try this" he told her, jumping in his car as she got back in her driving seat ready to jump start her car.  
>It didn't work. They tried three more times and there was nothing. Anna's car was completely flat.<br>"Damn it!" she cried, slapping the steering wheel. Hans tapped on her window and she opened the door.  
>"Phone please" he asked, putting his hand out.<br>"Why?" she asked.  
>"So I can call the garage for you. I don't think it's something you'd want to be doing"<br>"Fine" she sighed, handing her phone over. He wandered off towards to road while he made the call and Anna gathered all her favourite CD's from the car and crammed them into her bag, depositing it in the back seat of Hans' car before getting in the passenger seat herself. He joined her moments later.  
>"They're sending us a tow truck. We just need to sit and wait." He told her, handing Anna's phone back to her.<br>"I should let Elsa know" she said, and began a short text to her sister explaining she would be late home. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at passing cars on the road before Anna could take it no longer.  
>"So how have you been?"<br>"Oh, fine. The company scored a huge deal last month so we've been kept incredibly busy with that"  
>"That's great news" she smiled over at him.<br>"It is. How is teaching?"  
>"I love it! Much better than being a retail assistant that's for sure. It's a lot of work of course, but definitely worth it. I like making a difference to kid's lives"<br>"Mmm" he said, eyes glued to his phone. Anna sighed slightly and glued her eyes to the road again. This was exactly why they were on a break. He had no interest in her life. It was all about work and getting promoted any way possible. Anna came second to work, always.  
>"Here" he said taking her by surprise and handing his phone to her. There was an image on the screen of a baby. A boy she guessed by the swaddle of blue blankets.<br>"Claire had the baby?" Anna asked.  
>"Yep, about three weeks ago" Hans told her "I'm now officially an uncle"<br>"Well it's about time one of your brothers started having babies. There's that many of you"  
>Hans laughed. Maybe he had changed? Maybe a baby in the family would have made a difference. He wasn't the youngest anymore, there was someone below him.<br>"So what's his name?" Anna asked.  
>"William"<br>"Aw, that's cute" she told him.  
>"Yeah"<p>

They sat quietly, exchanging only comments on how cold the weather had become as of late, until the truck arrived. Anna thanked her lucky stars it was the weekend and she wouldn't be in desperate need of her car until Monday as Hans followed the tow truck away from the school.

By the time they arrived back at Anna's, Elsa's car was already in the driveway. Ann gulped slightly at the thought of Elsa's reaction when this sleek, black machine pulled up outside once more. Elsa had been all too gleeful when it had made the final exit months ago. Good riddance had been the words she used before handing a sobbing Anna the box of tissues. As Hans cut the engine, Anna noticed a twitch of the living room curtains. Clearly this car didn't sound like Anna's little, green "tin can", as it was so lovingly described as by others. Anna stepped out the car as the front door was flung open and Elsa came hurrying down the path.  
>"Anna!" she called "I got your message, what happened? Where's the car?"<br>"It's gone to the local garage, and they'll see what they can do over the weekend" Hans answered for her, stepping up beside the redhead.  
>"I believe I was talking to my sister" Elsa glared at him coldly.<br>"Elsa!" Anna scalded "Hans was nice enough to come and pick me up this evening and sort out having the car towed away. We can at least be civil, can't we?"  
>Elsa sighed "You're right. Hans, thank you for bringing my sister home safely. I shall take it from here. If you could leave me contact details for the garage, that would be greatly appreciated"<br>"Of course" Hans said, taking a sheet of paper out of his briefcase and writing the details for Elsa.  
>"Thank you" Elsa said, taking the paper and heading up the path "come on Anna, its cold out here."<br>Anna turned to Hans.  
>"Thanks for tonight, seriously, you saved my life"<br>"Don't mention it" he grinned.  
>"Well, I better go, I have to go" she said, looking away from piercing green eyes and tripping slightly over the corner of a small garden wall "dammit" she hissed.<br>"Anna" he said, and she looked back at him "can I take you to dinner one night next week? To catch up properly?"  
>"Is that really a good idea?" she asked, grimacing at the thought of more potential heartbreak.<br>"I think it's a perfect idea, it will give us a chance to reconnect, maybe a fresh start? Plus, you do owe me now" he winked.  
>"Then sure" Anna agreed "just give me a call and we will sort something"<br>"Wonderful" Hans said "then I shall see you very soon" he placed a hand on her cheek for a fleeting moment and she felt herself sinking into it. Then, in a flash, it was gone and Hans was getting into the car.  
>She watched him drive away before turning to the twitching living room curtains again, sighing as she traipsed slowly up the path and preparing to deal with the repercussions from an incredibly over-protective big sister.<p> 


End file.
